Taking Chances
by super3rainbow1
Summary: When Twilight is offered to spend time with Rarity, she's forced to contemplate on the strange feelings she has for the fashionista. While she attempts to get closer to this good friend of hers, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy start butting heads more and more on whether or not to keep their relationship private. Things take an interesting turn when they're pitted together.


The sun was finally up and shinning brightly down upon the inhabitants of Equestria. Many of the pastel colored creatures were slowly rising up from a pleasant sleep. The night before was cool with a gentle breeze and served to make a quiet and peaceful time for all the residents to wind down and fall into a blissful slumber. It was a great start to a promising Summer, possibly to be filled with many enjoyable and fun moments with friends and family.

Everypony was ready for this warm and welcoming season. Plans were being made and friendships were strengthened during this exciting time. One pony in particular already had much of this week's plans set in stone. While others improvised and acted off of impulses, this unicorn had a tendency to keep her life on a schedule which was carefully and thoughtfully planned out. Even her sleeping pattern was the way it was because of how focused she was on organization.

As an earlier riser, she too had just woken up like several others in their small community. She blinked her eyes and kept her hooves blocking out most of her eyesight as they slowly adjusted to the blinding light which filled the room. After a minute, she let out a short yawn and let the light touch her lavender face.

Sleeping nearby in a circular bed, was her faithful companion whose presence in her home usually warded away the feelings of loneliness in her life. His soft snoring made her giggle as she watched him sleep in his cozy cushion. However, she knew it was time to disturb his peaceful sleep and urge him to rise out of bed so she could make breakfast for themselves.

She hopped off the bed and reached over to shake his shoulder. "Spike, wake up," she softly spoke as she tugged at the young dragon's arm. _I bet he stayed up late again with the crusaders..._

A grunt escaped from the mouth dragon as he turned over with his eyes still closed. "No, Twilight... no more books. Too many books..." he mumbled out, close to being incoherent.

Sighing, the unicorn shook him one last time and urged him, "C'mon, Spike... you need to get up. I know I have plans today so I need to make sure you eat breakfast before I leave."

Spike opened his eyes and squinted at the purple figure whom was leaning over him. "Ughh... okay, Twilight," he weakly answered and turned over on his back.

"I'm making breakfast now then. Just eat with me and you can go back to sleep some more, okay?" Twilight said with a little disappointment in her voice. She only received a grunt and a nod in response but that seemed to be enough to convince her before turning around and heading down the stairs into the the main room.

Upon reaching the main library floor, Twilight stopped and checked the wall. On it was her monthly calendar with plans written down in pencil. Almost every morning had begun like this. From waking up at the same time to checking her calendar to eating breakfast with Spike, each day started out the same. It was a repetitive daily routine that couldn't get any more bland.

Twilight scanned the calendar down to the current day. To keep good tract of each day, she crossed out the previous day every next morning after she had woken up. _Let's see what we have planned for today,_ she thought as she skimmed over what was written there.

"Oh, right! I remember making this plan a while ago. Spend the day with Rarity. Bring some bits for a spa visit. Don't forget to ask her about looking through her dresses," she read out loud to herself.

"You're going to the spa with Rarity?" A voice grumbled from the stairs.

Twilight Sparkle turned around to see her assistant walking down the stairs with a weary expression on his face. "Well, don't you look lively this morning," she snickered. "Yes, but not just that. We're going to spend a whole day together. She said that I really needed to get out more this Summer. So, this is what we agreed upon."

Spike crossed his arms as he slowly walked past. "Well, it's no surprise that she thinks you need to get out more," he said in a sarcastic tone.

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Twilight thought. "I don't know what you're talking about. We're having cereal again this morning because it seems that I didn't write the time down when to meet up with Rarity," she said as she walked into their tidy little kitchen.

"Really? Again? You're no fun," Spike muttered.

Deciding to ignore his remark, Twilight walked into their little kitchen and used her magic to open the cabinets. An aura of magic spread out and surrounded the objects which she needed. She grabbed two bowls and simultaneously poured the cereal and milk into each one before setting them on the table with a spoon next to them.

"C'mon, Spike. It's important that you eat a wholesome breakfast every morning," she called out as she sat down.

Spike trudged his way over to the table. "Yeah, sure thing, mother," he said in a fake sweet voice.

"Don't give me sass. I'm pretty much your mother here, Spike. Well, technically legal guardian but that's besides the point," Twilight replied before quickly spooning cereal in her mouth.

"Jeez... what are you in a hurry for? You're going to choke on your cereal. And I'm pretty sure that's not good for your health, Twilight," Spike said in a sarcastic tone.

"I am not going to choke, Spike. I'm just eager to see one of my friends. We have so much to do today, it's exciting!" Twilight remarked. _After all, Rarity is a great friend. There's no doubt that this day will be one of the greatest out of this Summer,_ she thought to herself.

Without realizing it, Twilight was already done eating. Her spoon made a loud tapping noise as it hit the empty bottom of the bowl. She left the young dragon to continue eating his cereal and searched for her saddlebag, which was already packed with a few items. Remembering to toss in her bit purse, she mentally checked off that item on her list as she placed it in the slightly heavy bag.

Twilight threw the saddlebag over her back and checked the clock. It was close to 8:25. She still had no idea when to meet up with Rarity, so she decided that paying an early visit couldn't do any harm. All of her close friends-with the exception of Rainbow Dash, were also early morning risers similar to herself. The worst case scenario was that the alabaster unicorn was still eating her breakfast.

"Spike, I'm leaving now. If you want to hang out with the crusaders again, be sure to lock the door before you leave," the purple unicorn called out as she opened the main library door.

"Okay," was the only response that she got back.

As Twilight closed the door behind herself, she was immediately embraced with the pleasant feelings of a Summer morning. A welcoming smell filled her nostrils while she gazed at the beautiful scenery. "Wow," was all that she managed to get out. No longer wanting to rush, she started trotting at a slow pace to her destination.

Along the way, she realized that the sky was clear already. Very much to her surprise, her chromatic maned friend was actually awake during this morning. Even though no trace of her was there to be found, it was safe to assume that she was the one who cleared the clouds away early.

_Just about everypony must have plans for this wonderful day,_ she thought as she looked around.

Upon arriving at Carousal Boutique, she noticed that the 'open' sign was up. It brought a slight relief that she couldn't have been too early. Though, it could mean that Rarity was expecting some of her patrons to show up or that she was very busy with her clients.

Twilight didn't realize it but she had been standing outside the door for about a full minute. 'Why am I over thinking this. It should be simple. I just walk inside, smile, and say hello. Why am I worried about being too early,' she thought.

Without further unnecessary contemplation, she pushed the door open and walked in. A little bell rang as soon as the door had been opened.

"Twilight? Is that you?" Rarity asked from over in the kitchen.

"Yes, it is! I hope I'm on time, Rarity!" Twilight called back as she made her way to the kitchen.

Sitting at the kitchen table was Fluttershy and Rarity with a white, elaborate tea set on the table. Both of them seemed to have been chatting and sipping warm tea for quite some time. Seeing this wasn't much of a surprise as it was pretty common that they meet for tea in the mornings.

"Oh. Hello, Fluttershy," Twilight warmly greeted at the sight of the creamy pegasus.

Fluttershy moved her cup away from her mouth. "Hello, Twilight! it's nice to see you," she greeted back in her usual soft voice.

"Why, Twilight, it's nice to see you here a little early," Rarity greeted.

Twilight blushed a little in embarrassment. "Oh, sorry... I didn't write down what time to meet you. So, I hope that I'm not too early," she blurted out.

"Nonsense! Please, Twilight, join don't you join us?" Rarity asked and pulled out a chair with her magic.

Giving in, Twilight sat down in the chair and scooted herself closer to the table. The kind and caring Fluttershy was already pouring a cup of tea for her to drink.

"Aw thanks, Fluttershy!" she thanked with a nod of gratitude. "So, are you tagging along with us today?"

Fluttershy shook her head and frowned a little. "Oh no... I already have plans for the day."

Twilight tilted her head. "With who?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Well, with um... Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy answered as her cheek turned a little pink. "We kind of made plans for today already so I don't want to turn her down."

With a smile, Twilight commented, "That's nice, Fluttershy. It's good to see that you two are getting along well these days." _Good,_ she thought. _Wait, why I would be happy that she's not going along with? It's not like I just want to spend with Rarity only._

"Fluttershy, what if both of you came with?" Rarity pointed with a sip of her tea.

_What? I thought today was just about us. Why do you have to include everypony else?_ Twilight complained to herself.

This time, the pegasus's blush was more obvious on her cheeks. "Um... well... it's kind of... just between us for today," she tried to explain. "Sorry... but it's like a special day?"

At least she understands, Twilight thought. "Well, that's alright, Fluttershy. It's okay if you just want to spend time with her," she reasoned and patted the timid pegasus on the shoulder.

Rarity on the other hoof, didn't seem to understand. "I bet it's just that Rainbow Dash is afraid that we'll be doing things "too girly" for her to handle," she pressed.

"It's just that we want to hang out with each other... but just us if you understand," Fluttershy squeaked.

A sigh escaped the muzzle of the white unicorn. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable dear. I'm sorry that I got carried away but I do understand what you mean. You've been friends with her since ages. Of course, you'd like to spend some quality time with your old friend," she apologized.

"It's okay," Fluttershy reassured her. "But if you two don't mind, I need to clean up and get ready she gets there," she excused herself.

Twilight sipped the rest of her tea in one big gulp. "That's fine, Fluttershy. Maybe we can do something another time," she suggested.

"Why yes, Fluttershy," Rarity agreed as she finished her tea. "I do hope you two have a wonderful time on this great day."

"Thank you girls. I hope the same for both of you as well," Fluttershy called back as she left.

_Okay, it'll just be the two of us! I never really got to spend time with Rarity like this. I hope that we can become better friends though,_ Twilight thought to herself.

"So, what do you feel like doing today?" Rarity nonchalantly asked.

Twilight shrugged. "I don't know but I'll be willing to do whatever you want to do," she said with a smile.

Using her magic, Rarity levitated the tea set over and into the sink. "Well, I already know a good start: the spa!" she announced.


End file.
